


Growing Together

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Matt and Alex's life together over the years. For my lovely friend Bri on her 16th birthday :)





	1. Chapter 1

"So, first day at college-how're you feeling?" Matt asked Alex as the pair of them studied the large building before them.

"Nervous. Excited. Eager to get started." Said Alex, shifting her rucksack on her shoulder.

The two of them were to study Btec Drama. They'd considered doing A levels, but news of their friends' struggles with juggling 4 subject areas, and had decided against it.

"Let's go in, then." Replied Matt, taking her hand.

The entrance was massive, Alex couldn't help but gasp. It was a little different than simply visiting as a school child, they were now expected to act like adults at all times.

The new students were told to gather in the hallway, Alex stayed close to Matt.

They had been best friends since Matt tripped over Alex's shoes on the first day of year 7. They'd gone through thick and thin together, through the death of Alex's granddad and the deaths of Matt's 3 hamsters. (At 12, theirs were the first deaths he'd encountered.)

“Can you see Ralph anywhere?” Alex asked Matt.

“No, why?”

“Well, he asked me out over the summer and we… You know.” She blushed. “It was at Lucy Parson's party. Anyway, he hasn't called or texted me since. I saw him in town a week or so ago. He blanked me.”

“Oh 'Lex.” Matt said, pulling her into the hug. “You'll find someone.”

“I hope so.”

What Alex was completely oblivious to, was the fact that the one for her was currently holding her tightly in his arms.

A while later…

“So, what d'you think?” Alex's friend, Karen asked at lunch time.

“I love it. I can't wait to prepare for our first show.” Alex enthused.

“Me too! I'd love to play Aslan.” Matt grinned. The drama students’ first big show was a production of “The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe” during the run up to Christmas.

“You'd probably trip over your tail, darling.” Alex teased, scrolling through Instagram.

“I don't understand you and social media, Alex. Stop scrolling and post something once in awhile.”

“Just because you post something every other day doesn't mean the rest of us do, Kaz.” Said Matt.

Karen frowned at him, but said nothing.

Matt checked the time. “We've got ten minutes 'Lex, we'd better be going.”

Alex nodded. “See you at the end of the day Kaz?”

“Definitely, how about a coffee? My treat.” Karen offered.

"Maybe another time? I'm probably going to be wiped out." Said Alex, Matt nodding in agreement.

"Okay, sure. You old woman, I'm going to a party tonight." Karen responded as Alex slipped her phone into her pocket.

"See you tomorrow, Kaz." Matt smiled, giving his friend a hug. "Don't get too drunk."

"Yes, dad." Karen shot back, rolling her eyes.

A while later..

Matt was thinking. The class had been asked to perform the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet for their half term assessment, and Alex had been paired up with Ralph. He was flirting with her, and Matt could tell that his friend felt very uncomfortable.

Matt quietly asked his tutor if he could swap places with Ralph, although if he'd has his way Ralph would be kicked out of the class.

"Thank you." Said Alex gratefully as her best friend sat down next to her, after he;d shot a glare at Ralph.

"No problem, I could tell that you were uncomfortable."

After that, they got on with practicing the scene like a house on fire, flirting up a storm.

Alex felt butterflies in her stomach and her pulse raced. She'd liked Matt for a while, but had thought that it was one sided-that was mainly why she'd got with Ralph. Now she realised, her feelings for her best friend weren't entirely unrequited.

"Matt, can I talk to you?" She asked Matt a while later as they were making their way out of class.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He smiled, placing his hand on the small of her back.

They made their way downstairs to the college garden.

"Matt, what did you mean by flirting with me today? Was it just acting?" Alex decided to bite the bullet.

"It wasn't just acting. I've liked you for a while." Matt said, cupping her face in his hand.

"The feeling is mutual." She replied, nuzzling against his palm.

The pair kissed, holding each other close. They'd kissed other people before, but none of them compared to the person that they truly loved.

When they stopped for air, Alex smiled as Matt kissed her forehead.

"Matt?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"I think I've fallen for you... I have been falling for you for a while, actually."

He smiled. "Me too, love."


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later…

“We're here.” Said Alex as she and Matt drew up at the block of flats where they'd purchased their very first home together.

The drama school that they were both attending was within walking distance, deep in the city of Cardiff.

Alex had been decorating the flat for weeks- fairy lights in the living room, a painting that their friend had done of the two of them for their first anniversary, and Shakespeare quotes taped to the bathroom mirror, and all the furniture that they'd bought together had been moved in. It was theirs.

“Come on.” Matt got out of the car and opened her door for her.

“I can't believe that it's ours, Matt… It feels surreal.” Said Alex as Matt let them in.

“I agree.” He replied as they stepped inside.

Alex sighed in contentment. “Home.”

“Home.” Her other half agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling against her neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Matt chuckled.

"Good." Alex chuckled. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

Matt nuzzled against her, drinking in her presence-drinking in the reality of the situation. They were living together now, like an ordinary couple.

Alex pulled away from him after a couple of minutes. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy. Here with you."

"Oh you really are soppy, aren't you darling?" She pecked him on the lips. "Ditto, though. Tea?"

"Yes please, only weak though. I'd like to go to sleep soon."

"I thought that you'd want to make use of our new bed?"

"After that, obviously. Did you enjoy tea, by the way?" He asked. He'd treated her to dinner at their favourite restaurant, where they'd been on many dates.

"Yes thank you darling." Alex said, boiling the kettle up. "I love the fact that we have our own usual places now. I love that we're living together."

He strode towards her and kissed her cheek. "Me too."

A while later…

Alex snuggled next to Matt, trying to get to sleep. Her body refused to allow her to fall into slumber however- she needed the toilet.

Huffing, she got up and made her way to the ensuite bathroom.

She stopped in her tracks- at the doorway, there was a large spider.

“Matt! Get this thing out of here now!” Alex screamed, cowering. She absolutely detested spiders.

“Huh?” Matt stirred.

“There's a bloody great big spider in the bathroom entrance, and I need a wee.” His partner replied. “Please squash it. Or chuck it out of the window, I don't care.”

“Okay.” He said, getting out of bed and standing next to her. “Ahh, I see. He's rather big.”

Alex nodded, and kissed him. “Thank you, darling.”

Matt gingerly picked the spider up and dropped it out of the bathroom window, making sure to close it, as that was probably how the creepy crawly got in.

Alex nipped to the loo, and went back to bed, snuggling up again to Matt. “Thank you, love. You're always going to be here to save me from horrible bugs, aren't you?”

He kissed the top of her head. “I sure am, Kingston.”


	3. Chapter 3

Four years later…

Alex sat on her and Matt's bed in their flat, holding something that had changed her and her partner's lives forever- a pregnancy test.

They'd graduated drama school by now, and both had parts in a production at the local theatre.

Alex had no idea how her partner, who was currently out shopping, would react to the news.

She'd been feeling sick and achy for the past couple of weeks, and had put it down to her period coming soon- she was like clockwork. When it didn't arrive however, she was worried, and had purchased 3 pregnancy tests- all of which were positive.

The sound of the key in the lock made her jump and her heart hammer. Matt was back.

"I'm home!" He called.

"I'm in the bedroom, darling. Put the shopping away, I've got something to tell you."

"Okay. You're not dumping me are you?" Matt asked.

"No, of course not." She chuckled.

"Good good."

Matt put the shopping away without dropping any of it or tripping over, much to Alex's surprise.

He entered the bedroom, and sat next to Alex, kissing her. "Hey love, what's up?"

"Hello, Matt. I've got some news." Alex smiled nervously.

"What is it?" He picked up on her hesitation. "You can tell me, you know."

She handed him the three positive pregnancy tests, looking at him to gauge his reaction.

His face lit up. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes darling, I've suspected for a few days now. We're going to be parents Matt." Alex replied, a smile on her face.

His grin became even wider. "That's amazing! Come here." He pulled her into a hug.

Alex snuggled into her partner, her smile as wide as his own. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Alex placed a hand on her abdomen. "I'm growing a human. Weird."

Matt pulled away from her and giggled. "It is, it's cool though."

"Uh huh. We're going to have a whole new person to look after in a matter of months, a baby."

He put a hand over hers on her tummy. "A bit of you and me."

"Yes." She nodded. "I hope that they have hair like mine."

"I bet that they will. A little boy or girl with a head of curls." Matt smiled at the image.

"And your chin and clumsiness." Alex chuckled.

"I'm not that clumsy! And you love my chin!"

"Yes love, and I'm the Queen of England. I do love your chin, I suppose."

He pecked her on the lips. "Good."

"Cheeky." She couldn't help but smile.

"You don't usually mind."

"Shut up!" Alex blushed.

A while later...

Alex and Matt were snuggled up together on the sofa, watching TV. Matt was, at least. Alex was fast asleep, snuggled into him, snoring.

He traced a pattern on her pyjama clad tummy with a smile. They'd been through a lot as a couple, and now they were going to take on the biggest adventure of their lives so far-parenthood.

He looked at the clock- it was getting late. 

Matt switched the TV off, and stood up. Slowly, he picked Alex up and carried her to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Isla!” Alex called to her baby girl.

The 8 month old grinned at her mum and crawled over to her.

There was a collection of Isla’s toys on the living room floor, Alex was waiting for Matt to get back from his matinee, they were going to order a takeaway to celebrate as it was the first performance of the play in which Matt played the lead part. There was an afternoon performance for the press, and then a matinee and evening performance for a week after. Then, it was going on tour for two months- Alex and Isla were coming with Matt, it was an adventure for them as a family. Also, Matt couldn't bear the thought of leaving his partner and child alone, so had asked Alex to accompany him, and bring Isla along. She'd accepted, of course.

Alex lifted her daughter onto her lap and bounced her up and down, singing to her.

“Who's a good girl, hmm? We've had no tears today, you've been all smiles for mummy. You're brilliant, Isla Emily Kingston-Smith. Brilliant.” Alex cooed.

 

Little Isla had a head of blonde curls, Matt's chin, and her mother's nose. She had Matt's eyes, and his clumsiness to go with it. Although Matt and Alex had found parenthood hard, their baby girl had made their lives brighter.

Isla snuggled into her mum and smiled at her.

Alex smiled back, and kissed her daughter's head. "I love you, Isla. So much."

A while later...

"I'm home!" Matt called, opening the front door.

By now, Alex had had her dinner and had fed Isla hers.

"Hello love." Alex said, standing up and smiling as he entered the room. Isla was asleep on the sofa next to her mum, curled up.

"Hello, I missed you. The first performance went really well." Replied Matt, taking her hand and pulling her into his arms.

"That's great!" Alex stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "I'm so proud of you, darling."

"Thank you, love." Matt pulled away from her to take his coat off and put it on the armchair. "I have something to ask you."

"Okay." Alex's heart began to thud, she had an idea of what was coming.

"I'm not going to get on one knee because I'll probably trip, and I don't have a ring, but..." He took her hands in his, and her breath caught in her throat. "Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Alex's eyes filled with happy tears. "Matthew Robert Smith, I will. Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said, and laughed as he pulled her close and lifted her up.

"Put me down Matthew!" She scolded him, and he did so.

"I'm so happy right now." He said, and kissed her.

"Me too." Alex smiled when they broke apart. "I can't wait to marry you, to become Mrs Smith."

"I can't wait to become Mr Kingston." Matt responded, making Alex laugh.

Isla woke up, and began to cry.

"Oh sweetheart." Alex picked her daughter up and rocked her gently, the baby girl began to calm down.

"It looks like you're going to be a flower girl little one, because me and mummy are getting married." Matt smiled, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"She'll make a fantastic flower girl, as long as she doesn't trip over." Alex said, making her husband to be laugh and nod in agreement.

One year later...

Alex's eyes fluttered open, and she stretched.

Matt was laying beside her, snoring slightly. She smiled at him, and peeked over the duvet and looked outside the double doors of the bedroom of their villa outside to the beach.

They were on their honeymoon in France. They had wed in a church in Kent, England, with little Isla as a flower girl, and Arthur, Matt's castmate from Doctor Who, was his best man, and Karen, Arthur's onscreen other half, was a bridesmaid along with Alex's sister, Matt's sister, and Alex's best friend.

Doctor Who had turned their entire lives upside down-Matt had been cast as the eleventh Doctor, and Alex had been cast as River Song soon after Matt had proposed.

They were honeymooning in France for two weeks, and then Matt was going to start filming the second block of the new series of Doctor Who. The villa that they were staying on was on a private beach, it was very peaceful.

20 month old Isla was staying with Alex's parents, and she and Matt Skyped their little girl every couple of days so they wouldn't miss her too much.

Alex sat up and gazed out to sea, the bedroom was on the first floor with the living room upstairs. The sea was a deep blue, the sun already high-Matt had kept her up rather late the previous night so they'd slept in.

She sighed in contentment-life was pretty perfect.

Matt stirred beside her, she lay back down and kissed him. "Good morning darling."

"Hello, Mrs Smith." He pulled her close.

"Hello." She grinned, mirroring his own beaming smile.

"How are you?" He asked, kissing her curls.

"I am just wonderful, how are you?"

"Ditto." Matt responded, kissing her.

"We should head down to the beach today." Alex mused sleepily. "I'm comfy here though. I want to sleep some more, because someone kept me up half the night." She said, poking him.

He chuckled. "It can wait, love. You need your beauty sleep."

"Mmm." His wife agreed, closing her eyes and almost instantly began to snore.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and joined her in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
